The Cursed Child
by CupcakeGirl633
Summary: Lucy was cursed when she was born: to die at the age of 18. What happens when that day comes? But I guess that doesn't matter, because everyone is too busy talking to Lisanna... They wouldn't even notice she's dead.
1. The Story of the Past

Chapter 1: The story of the past

_Once upon a time, there lived a queen and a king—Layla Heartfilia, and Jude Heartfilia. Both were extremely wealthy. _

_One day, the queen decided to have a baby. _

"_Dear, I think it's time. For us to have a child." _

"_I think you're right. If it's a girl, we name her Lucy, if it's a boy, we'll find a name somehow,"said Jude. _

_And so, exactly 9 months later, on July 1, they had a new baby girl. _

_Lucy Heartfilia. _

_The wealthy family decided to have a celebration for the baby. _

"_Who will we invite?"Asked Jude. _

"_I don't know. There are a total of 15 wealthy noble families, but we only have 14 invitations in time. We need to drop one of them." _

"_How about the Daphne. I mean, she's a witchy old hag, and has no manners,"said Jude. _

"_I don't know about that...but we have no choice,"Layla said. _

_And so, Daphne was left uninvited. _

_When the party started, everyone had lots of fun. _

_People danced, partied, and took turns holding the baby. _

"_Very adorable indeed,"one had commented. _

"_She certainly is cute,"said another. _

_But far, far away, the Witch (Daphne) , was watching with fury in her eyes. _

"_How dare they! Invite all the royals but me! Heh, whatever,"she hissed. _

_So, while everyone was having fun and all, Daphne smirked. _

_She angrily stomped in the party, with an angry and jealous expression. _

"_So you've decided not to include me huh?"She said. _

_The room grew quiet, and Layla looked at her husband. She bit her teeth. _

"_Sorry Lady Daphne, but there was just not enough invitations." _

"_Sorry dosen't help. Give me the baby!" _

"_No!"Layla shouted. _

_So Daphne walked over to Layla, who was hugging little Lucy tightly. _

"_I shall send all my blessings to the little child, oh dear Lucy Heartfilia. NOT! I curse this kid! By the time she turns 18, she shall die! I want her all dead an gone!" _

_Everyone gasped. _

"_No, you musn't! The baby is the heir to the throne!"Layla shouted. _

"_Too late. The curse is already casted!"Said the Witch, and she laughed like a maniac, and left in a cloud of dust. _

_Layla started crying. All she wanted was for the child—Lucy, to have a happy ending. A happy life, but look at the mess she'd gotten into. _

"_Don't worry, I'm sure this is all a joke,"said one. _

"_Yeah, there's no way she would do all that,"said another. _

_Layla sighed, and decided to hope for the best. _

_Maybe, maybe there was another way. _

_All she could do is hope. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That was the story they told me ever since I was little.

My name is Lucy Heartfilia.

Fated to die on my 18th birthday. Fate is sure cruel, isn't it?

Because I'm turning 18 tomorrow.

But nobody knows this. Not Fairy Tail, no one.

And you're probably curious about what happened after that day.

My mother died on July 7th, and my father became heartless. He never had time for me anymore. It wasn't fair, but if that's how things were, then I guess I have to deal with it.

I have no other choice, but to accept my horrible fate.

But I found a new family. Fairy Tail.

I found love—Natsu Dragneel (Though I'm sure he dosen't feel the same way. Either that, or he's too dense)

But you know, it's sad really.

Tomorrow at midnight, I die.

Sounds silly, dosen't it? Well don't think of it like that, because it's true. It's my fate, and I have to accept it.

And that Witch—Daphne, she's gone somewhere, nobody ever heard of her since then.

And if you're curious about the kingdom, I quit.

I'm not a princess.

I never wanted to be.

If I wasn't one, maybe things wouldn't have been like this.

But still, either way, I would never have my happy ending, especially since my love—Natsu, is too busy talking with Lisanna to notice me.

He dosen't even know I'm going to be dead tomorrow. Well big deal.

I'll die, and nobody would ever notice.

Pathetic, agreed? I know.

But I'm turning 18 tomorrow, so what should I do? I don't want to die, unnoticed.

Natsu's too busy talking with Lisanna, Gray and Erza are too. Mira's trying to set them up, and that leaves me alone.

Nobody would ever understand the sufferings I hold deep inside.

Everyday, I fake laughter, and fake smiles.

Tears I shed, are fake too.

Because what could be worse than being a cursed child?

The kingdom's gone, replaced by the council, and so, I'm a lonely girl who's joined a guild.

A guild who dosen't even notice me at all.

I hate my life, I really do.

I want to die, and yet I don't. What should I do?

Mom?

Are you listening?

What should I do?

But...I'll die anyways, so it's silly to even worry about such things as love.

Those emotions are just a waste of my time.

I've always wished to start a family, have kids, be a mother and live my life. Happily ever after. Is that too much to ask for?

But apparently, that's what the world thinks, since there was no way those stuff will happen now.

Ha.

I'm foolish, weak, and stupid to even exist in this world.

Is that what everyone thinks?

Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't it be someone else. I know I sound mean at the moment, but still, I'm that desperate.

I really want Natsu to at least notice me, but nope, too busy talking to Lisanna.

I really want my friends to come and help, but nobody knows about this.

Except me.

Was I wrong to keep this as a secret? Was I?

Or was I foolish?

But both ways are the same.

I'm turning 18 tomorrow.

I can't wait.

NOT!


	2. Her decision

_**LOL, yes this is SIMILAR to sleeping beauty, but not quite. Lucy dosen's sleep for 100 years. Instead, she's given 2 choices. **_

_**To die or (another choice you have to find out yourself) **_

_**But thanks to all of you who reviewed, and I'm soooo happy that I got some reviewers on this story. **_

Chapter 2: Her decision 

Today was the day. My 18th birthday.

The fated day for the cursed girl.

Me.

And when the clock struck midnight, I...die?

But what if that was just a joke to piss me off? What would I do then?

I sighed, and got dressed, and headed towards the guild.

As usual, there are fights and brawls, but what rally pained me, was that Natsu was talking to Lisanna.

Did anyone even notice that it was my birthday today?

And the last day I get to live? Last day on earth for me?

I looked at my hands, and saw that it was glowing gold, and sort of disappearing.

Oh.

So that Witch, Daphne, really did cast some kind of spell on me.

What should I do?

Nothing.

Let me die alone in this lonely world. Nobody will care or even notice.

Pitiful, right?

Yeah, but that's fate.

On the corner of my eyes, I saw Lisanna whispering something to Natsu. And now he's heading towards my way.

I pretended not to notice.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?"He asked.

Lisanna was now giggling next to Mira, and both of them are exchanging secret smiles.

Big deal.

"Nothing much,"I answered him.

"So um do you want to go fishing with me and Happy?"He asked, with a hint of red on his cheeks. Must be my silly imaginations.

Oh great. After all the days of ignoring me, now he finally notices me? And why on this day?

"Can't. Have something else to do."

He looked kind of sad for a while, and I ignored it.

"Oh well, maybe next time,"he said.

"Yeah...maybe..."I said. If only.

"So um what's that something else?"He asked, curious.

I tried to think of a good excuse for him. Good enough that he will believe me.

"I just need to...uh..."

"Are you hungry? I could treat you to lunch somewhere,"he said.

I sighed, and gave up. "Fine I guess..."

So I followed him out the door.

I looked at my hands, and it was growing paler and paler. Am I really disappearing?

This couldn't be happening, right?

"Lucy, let's go!"He said, tugging my hands.

I felt an electric shock, as he touched me. I quickly (and rudely) yanked my hand away.

He looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Sorry, just that I came back from a job a week ago, and my hands hurt. A lot,"I lied.

"Oh. Sorry, I should've known. Do they still hurt?"

"Yeah..."

We ate in silence, and he paid the bill when we were done eating. I insisted to pay, but he told me the bill was on him.

Oh well.

"So how's everything?"I asked him. We were walking in the park silently. We sat near the river.

"Okay I guess."

Silence. We listened to the birds chirp, and the rippling river. The whole world was silent.

"So..."I tried breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored. Let's...let's go back to the guild. I mean, you can talk to Lisanna, and I need to do something."

"Why would I want to talk to Lisanna?"He asked me.

"I don't know. Weren't you guys dating?"I asked, feeling a pang of jealousy.

It ripped my heart into shreds. But I refused to show it.

"Hahaha,"he laughed, "Me and Lisanna only think of each other as sisters and brothers,"he said.

"Oh..."

So I was wrong. Or was I?

"Yeah."

He hesitantly put an arm around me.

I didn't move. Just shocked.

"You know, thanks for bringing me to this guild,"I said.

"No need. Let's get back to the guild. It's getting late,"Natsu said, and we walked back to the guild.

Nobody mentioned my birthday.

I mean, at first, I thought that they would shout and surprise me, but no. Not one person remembered.

A silent tear escaped, and I quickly brushed it away. I wouldn't show weakness.

Natsu immediately left me, and went over to Lisanna.

I stood behind the doors, and watched them.

Natsu was jumping up and down, and shouting something, and Lisanna was patting his head with her smile.

How could a blonde like mecompare to Lisanna?

I mean, who would even want to be with meat this state? My death.

So I would die unnoticed?

If that's the case, then whatever.

I started to feel my hands and legs getting painful all over.

"Help..."I muttered, and fell on to the ground.

Nobody came.

Except my loyal spirit. Loke.

"Lucy, we need to get you home right now,"he said, picking me up bridal style.

It hurts, but I had to stand the pain.

I was fading, slowly I began to disappear.

I started to cry. Shedding lots of tears.

"Loke...I'm scared. Will I really die? And if by chance I do, what will happen to you guys? I don't want any of you to fall in the wrong hands."

"We'll find a way. Believe in yourself, Lucy. You won't die...hopefully."

My eyes started to close, slowly.

I tried to keep myself awake.

He brought me home, and I looked at the time. 11:00pm.

That means I have an hour to live.

"I'm releasing you guys,"I said to Loke, and the keys started to fade.

"Lucy..."Loke whispered.

"I love you all. Thanks for being my only friends."

I was sure that they would be safe.

I shed another tear, for that I have nobody else in my life now.

I was dead. Well, soon to be dead.

I closed my eyes, and saw nothing but white.

"_Lucy, open your eyes,"said a voice. _

My eyes widened. Who was here?

Before me, stood a blonde girl with long hair. She looked like...Mavis? What was Mavis doing here?

Wait, Mavis is dead, so that means I'm dead too, right?

So I was right. I died, un noticed.

"No you're not dead...at least not yet,"she said.

"What do you mean?"

"You have 2 options. Die and go to heaven, OR, you can be frozen in ice for 100 years in a ice land far, far away."

I thought about for a moment.

Should I die, and go to heaven with my parents?

Or should I be frozen in ice? In a land far, far away.

"I'll be frozen in ice...I guess,"I said.

"Are you sure? Because this could affect your future."

I nodded.

I closed my eyes, and she performed a magic spell on me.

I was not dead, but frozen in ice.

I could sense the world, the time that's passing by.

I could feel that things were going the way it is in Fairy tail.

I could feel that the trees are talking to me.

I could feel the world.

Everything.

To stay this way for a hundred years.

My punishment.

For being born into this world.

Will anyone save me?

Will they realize I'm gone, and come to Ghost Town (Land where I'm in), and break me free from the ice.

I mean, Ghost Town was a horrifying place, and that's certainly where my body is at this moment.

It was surrounded by a forbidden forest, covered with hundred meters high of snow.

Nobody has ever stepped foot in this place, but me.

The cursed girl.

Yup, that's me.

Poor me.

Frozen in ice.

Unnoticed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So she's made her choice, then, I suppose,"said Polyusica to herself.

She sighed.

She was there at Layla's party.

And guess what?

She saw everything that happened.

Should she report this to the guild?

No, she shouldn't, unless someone looks for her.

But will they ever notice?

That's what bothered her the most. The poor little girl, with nowhere left to go.

She's frozen in ice, for God's sake.

And what could Polyusica do? Nothing but stay in her little cottage.

She was helpless.

She promised Layla years ago to help her daughter and watch over her, but she failed.

But there was hope.

Mavis had given the child 2 choices, and the child already made the correct choice.

So all that's left is to break the ice around her.

Can she do it?

She was hesitant, but she will try.

After all, a promise can't be broken.

**So how was it? It was longer, at least. **

**But please review, and once again, thanks for all of you who either, reviewed, followed, or put this story as a favorite. **

**Thanks!**


	3. Search for her

Chapter 3: Search for her

"Hey Lisanna,"Natsu greeted her.

"Oh hi. So, since that plan the other day failed, we shall think of a new one,"said Lisanna.

"Why are you so desperate into getting me and Lucy together?"Natsu asked.

"Because you two seem like the cutest couple. Not to mention, where's Lucy?"Lisanna asked, scanning around the room.

No signs of the celestial mage.

"Maybe she overslept,"said Natsu.

He dashed out the guild to Lucy's house, but there was nobody in there.

He checked everywhere.

The bathroom, the kitchen, her bedroom, and even her living room.

She was gone.

Nowhere to be found.

So he went back to the guild, thinking she probably went to the bookstore or something like that.

But he was wrong.

Days passed, and soon, a month was over.

Still no signs of Lucy.

"Where's Lucy?"Natsu asked.

It was dead silent, because nobody knows where she was.

"Is she at home?"One asked.

"No."

"Is she at a job?"

"No."

She was gone.

So for the next month, everyone searched for her, and even put up posters of Lucy Heartfilia.

But no replies.

Wendy was passing by Polyusica's house, when she saw her doing something.

Combining ice with fire.

What?

"Uh Polyusica-san, um what are you doing?"Asked Wendy.

"What does it look like?"

"Fire and Ice can't combine,"said Wendy, stating the obvious.

"Yes they can. I need them to combine so I can melt ice,"she said.

Wendy blinked. "Sorry but um can't you use fire to melt ice?"

"Not the ice I'm talking about,"she said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a special ice located in a forest that was forbidden for humans to enter. Rumor says that once a human being enters the realm, they cannot get out. Therefore, you freeze in that land and die."

"Really? Where is that?"Wendy asked, curious.

"Ghost Town. Land with snow and ice. Lost souls meet there. Ever heard of it?"

"No. It's a forest?"

"Yes. Nobody ever set foot in it ever since. However, there is someone frozen in a block of ice, who's still alive, yet dead at the same time,"she said.

"Really? Who?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"I don't know. I feel like I just need to know."

Polyusica hesitated. Should she tell her the truth about Lucy?

I mean, Wendy was a trustworthy person, right?

She's just as innocent.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

Wendy gasped. She can't be serious.

"Lucy-san? She's been gone for a long time,"said Wendy.

Polyusica nodded. She told Wendy the story, of the curse.

"So that means if we find a way to melt the ice, we can save Lucy-san?"She asked.

"I think so. And about that...Daphene...she's still alive,"said Polyusica.

"Then we just need to defeat her and melt the ice!"Wendy said.

"Maybe. But don't tell anyone about her past. Except someone you think should know,"and with that, the old lady went back to her work.

Wendy just blinked, confused.

Who should she tell? Carla?

No.

She would tell Natsu. She knew he liked her since he first saw her.

So that's what she will do.

She'll tell Natsu everything he needed to know, and they would leave the very next day.

Who cares if they never get out of that forest of snow?

Because Wendy was sure they will, because Happy and Carla will come too, but they just won't know Lucy's horrible past.

That's all.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Any signs of Lucy?"Natsu asked.

Wendy nodded, and mentioned for him to follow her.

They went somewhere where nobody can hear them, and Wendy told him all he needed to know.

Natsu was determined. He would bring Lucy back, no matter what it takes.

"We leave tomorrow morning,"he said.

Wendy nodded.

"We're bringing the exceeds with us, if we need to fly just in case,"said Wendy.

"Yeah. Should we tell them?"

"Polyusica-san said not to tell them about Lucy's past."

"Then we just tell them we're searching for Lucy,"said Natsu.

Wendy bit her lip and nodded.

She was nervous, but she needed to try her very hardest.

After all, Lucy had done many things with her, and taught her how to sew.

They'd baked cookies together one time, and had many pleasant memories.

So she would fight.

For Lucy's sake.

And Natsu would too.

He love her, so why should he give up?

Thought they were only friends, he didn't want to lose hope.

Maybe she'll change her mind afterwards.

But let's wait and see.

So he would fight.

For Lucy's sake.

XXX

The leafless trees shook, as a strong wind came by.

Ghost Town. A lonely place with no humans.

Except one.

Me. Lucy Heartfilia.

I could hear the trees calling out to me.

They're lonely.

They want company.

So I'll talk to them. If I can.

But I'm frozen in a block of ice, and nothing can break it.

Stones, fire, and even a iron hammer can't break the ice.

100 years of despair. Alone.

Suffering the pain.

I have no hope in tomorrow. Things will never go back to what it once were.

It never will.

By the time 100 years is over, everyone will be dead. So what's the point in being alive? I wondered.

Why did I even choose this option?

Because I wanted to be...alive? I wanted to live with my friends, but I know I can't.

They've completely forgotten about me, the weakling.

I can sense the guild's movements.

They've put up posters.

Of something I'm unsure about.

Maybe it's some kind of festival, inviting people to come.

Maybe they've really forgotten about me.

I mean, its been a long time. A few months. About 2 or 3 months has passed since I've been here.

I give up.

I give up hope, love, and everything.

Fairy Tail...

They've completely forgotten about me.

But I guess I can't help it, because I'm a weakling who actually thought that Natsu liked me.

I'm hopeless. A pathetic and stupid girl left alone.

Is it my fault that I'm weak? Is it my fault that nobody likes me?

I hate my life, and hated the fact that I was born.

If I had a choice, I'd choose to be not born at all.

Love. Hate.

Nothing matters anymore.

They love me, they hate me. I don't care either ways.

Same.

Life. Death.

All the same.

I was born, and had a life, but I died when I turned 18.

But I'm not dead, nor am I alive.

What am I?

I don't know.

And guess what?

I don't care.

Because in the end, it'll always be me, the unlucky one.


	4. Given Life

Chapter 4: New Life

Chilly wind blew through a lonely town in a lonely forest. The leafless trees shook their lonely branches.

It was oddly silent, except for footsteps.

Silent ones.

Except, it wasn't all too silent.

The man dressed in a brown ugly cloak made his way through the forest, something a human hasn't done in a long time.

He made his way to where a frozen block of ice lay, with a frozen body of a blonde girl.

"Long time no see,"he whispered to her.

_Her eyes opened, and stared at him. _

"_Who are you?" _

_Lucy trembled in fear of this man. He had a great amount of magic power within this man. _

_He seemed familiar, yet, who was he? _

"Lets make a deal."

"_What kind of deal?"Lucy whispered into the thin air. _

"I will free you, IF."

"_If what?" She was desperate to be free. _

_She hated this place. _

_But she wanted to be alive and well, not in heaven, crying over every little event happening in Fairy Tail. _

"I will turn you into a goddess. You can be immortal."

"_What do you mean by that?" _

"You will be the goddess of the night. You create dreams for young children. You make the night sky. Shooting stars will be up to you. You will be in charge of the Solar eclipse."

"_Really? I-I'll do anything to be set free. Please. Let me out of this place. I'll be a goddess." _

The man looked at her.

"Are you sure about your decision? It will be a painful and challenging experience."

"_I-I don't care. Let me out, and I will be a goddess. Please." _

The man looked at her once again, then nodded his head.

The ice cracked, and Lucy fell down.

"You will be our next goddess of the night sky."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is the millionth time we crossed the forest. Are you sure this is the right way?"Natsu asked Happy.

"But...It HAS to be here, according to my cat knowledge,"said Happy.

They have been traveling for hours, days, weeks. And yet, no signs of Lucy.

Not to mention, they were running low on food supplies.

"I don't think Lucy is here. Maybe Polyusica was lying to us," Wendy said.

Natsu simply stared.

"You're right. Maybe she's lying. Her story sounds like a fairy tail,"Natsu said.

"Yeah, it sounds like Sleeping Beauty."

"Maybe Lucy is on a mission! Or maybe she went to visit a friend!"Natsu said.

Wendy nodded, and followed Natsu.

And so, they followed their footsteps back to the guild.

If only they known.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I followed the man to a large castle floating in the sky.

He led me to a large room, with 4 other girls, sitting on a chair.

One of the chairs were empty.

"Being the goddess of the night is the most important job, do you think you can handle it?"he asked.

"Oh yes. Of course I can,"I said.

I did not want to go back to the time where I was a frozen block of ice.

I wanted a life.

Not to be frozen in ice for years.

And so, they crowned me the Goddess of the Night.

And the man disappeared.

I was confused.

What was I supposed to do now?

I thought they would give me tasks to do and stuff like that.

Not sit here all day long.

I looked over at the other girls.

Were they goddess too? Or are they just normal humans.

"Lucy Heartfilia,"he girl next to me said.

I looked at her.

"So you're the new goddess. Tch. You seem like a human brat. Look at yourself. Pityful."

I looked at myself in the long elegant mirror.

I looked fine.

"So what if I'm not like you guys,"I said.

This was harder than I expected.

"That's why you should LEARN. Ignore the past you've had. That boy you loved...Natsu, forget about him. You're a GODDESS. Not a HUMAN."

"So what? I still love him, but yet I'm nothing to him."

"Learn, girl. You're the youngest goddess to be chosen in history. Seriously. I have a task for you."

"What kind?"

"Make Natsu Dragneel forget about his past. Make him think about who he loves. He likes Lisanna, but don't know how to confess. His thoughts are mixed with Lisanna and another girl. Help him."

But why?

She knew I loved him, so why would she even do that to me?

All I wanted was to have a happy love life.

Not THIS.

I don't want to cry in front of him, so what do I do?

"Why though? I love him. I don't want him to fall in love with anyone but me."

"That's greedy. Don't be like that. You're a goddess. You're not allowed to show emotion. When I first became a goddess, it was hard."

"What happened?"

"I had to let go of the ones I loved. I too, was put under the same spell as you. Instead of frozen in ice, I was in a cage. Around me was fire."

She continued,

"It was horrible. So one day, the same man saved me from the fire. He made me come here, and trained me. Forget about being a human."

"You can't think like a human being anymore. You're dead. A goddess. The world is in your hands. If you fail one mission, that's it. The world stops."

I was terrified.

Why must it be this way?

"You're immortal. Forget about those you love."

"Whoa wait. Then that means I'm 17 forever?"

"Yes. I'm the Goddess of the Sun. I'm Dania."

Dania...

"How many goddess are there?"

"Five. You're the most important one. I don't know why, but you are."

I bit my upper lip.

This is confusing me.

Why did it turn out to be that way?

I thought being a goddess would be easy.

But turns out it was the opposite.

The outcome would be pain.

I had to let go of my loved ones.

Forget about my past with fairy tail.

They used to be part of my family, but not anymore.

They will never see me ever again.

And If they do, I'm a different person.

Not the Lucy they knew.

I'm different from them.

"The Grand Magic Games are starting. We will be part of the so-called guild. Goddess Girls. We will be against other teams,"Dania said.

Does that mean I will have to face Natsu?

What if he recognizes me?

What if he calls me a traitor?

Thoughts swirled in my head. I was confused, and angry.

Why did it turn out to be this way?

"Don't forget, on July 7, we need to celebrate the Dragon King festival."

What's that?

I never heard of such thing.

It's confusing me.

But at least I'm alive.

Or not.

I don't even know anymore.

Am I still Lucy Heartfilia?

Or had they turned me into something else?

"Remember girl, you shall be emotionless."

Emotionless...

Why?

The other girls looked like dolls, with dull eyes, moves like a robot.

This was just like her mansion.

Dull and boring.

What's the point, then?

But isn't it better than being in that block of ice.

And who was that man?

He seems powerful.

And mysterious.

I wondered what Natsu was doing right now.

Was he missing me?

Or was he living life happily with his mate, Lisanna.

If only things were easy.

But you can't change what happened in the past.

She had to get Natsu to fall in love with Lisanna.

Get him to marry her.

She had to explain to him, the meaning of life.

If Lisanna was really worth it or not.

Stuff like that.

It was complicated.

Then she needs to learn how to create dreams, and things like that.

But it was too hard for her.

Too much work.

But, as you all know...

Life is unfair.


	5. Truth behind their eyes

**Hey People, **

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, and I'm sorry if it confused you about Lucy being a goddess and all. But I promise that things will be more clear (I hope), and enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 5: Truth behind their eyes

"Layla, look! The block of ice! Your daughter! She's missing!"Mavis shouted.

Layla's eyes widened, when she saw the forbidden forest with a missing block of ice. It was not possible.

Her daughter went missing?

Lucy escaped? How?

"Where is she now?"Layla asked.

Mavis frowned.

"The man in the cloak freed her. She turned into one of his puppets, aka his so-called goddesses."

"NO! Please Mavis, send someone to save my daughter before her soul and mind turns into stone. PLEASE!"Layla begged.

Mavis looked at her in pity, and wanted to help.

"I promised Igneel a long time ago that our children will be together. You have to help!"

Mavis was about to talk, when Layla interrupted her once again.

"They HAVE to be together. Please Mavis. I'll do anything..."

Mavis sighed. "I'll help you Layla, after all, we're friends."

Layla hugged her, and thanked her once more. "Thank you..."

XXX

"Hey Dania, um why do we have to go to the Games? I mean, why can't we just watch?"Lucy asked.

She was afraid of meeting HIM.

But what's the difference? They won't even notice if she's gone.

"Lucy, we need to go there because we need to celebrate the Dragon King Festival,"The goddess of nature said.

"We can just celebrate it here. I mean, why do we have to participate?"

"You ask too much questions. We need to act innocent, and celebrate it in the Dragon graveyard,"said the goddess of the underwater.

Lucy nodded, but she didn't get it. Not one bit.

. . .

Natsu's POV

It was the day of the Grand Magic Games, and all the teams were ready.

Each team that solves the maze first, wins, and only eight teams are permitted. So the first eight teams that reach the finish line, gets to participate.

And those teams were...

**First place: Sabertooth. **

I could hear the crowd shouting. Well so what?

**Second place: Goddess Girls. **

I could sense a huge amount of magic power from that guild. Everyone there had stone faces, except one of them.

The blondie.

She looked familiar, yet, I can't seem to know where she was from. She looked separate.

Different.

Her eyes were chocolate brown, and looked...sad.

Sad as it she was aiming to be somewhere else.

She looked different from the others in her team. She looks lonely.

But why would I care?

**Third place: Lamia Scale. **

The crowd cheered wildly.

**Forth place: Blue Pegasus**

The flirt guild.

**Fifth place: Mermaid Heel**

The all-girls guild. Oh wait, Goddess Girls is all girls guild too.

**Sixth place: Quatro Cerberus**

Never heard of it...

**Seventh place: Fairy Tail Team B**

I was shocked. Seriously? Team B?

What happened to me, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Lisanna?

**Eight place: Fairy Tail Team A**

That's...us.

I feel a little bit guilty though, that Lucy isn't here.

We replaced her with Lisanna for the time being.

But where was she?

Could the story Polyusica told us be true?

But that's not possible. No.

We made it out of the forest, so that means it wasn't abandoned. So maybe it was all a lie and joke.

Maybe Luce was in some mission, and will come back soon.

She NEEDS to come back.

I love her, so where was she?

She couldn't have moved on.

She's still part of Fairy Tail.

Part of our family.

I hope...that someday she comes back to us.

Therefore...I will win.

For Lucy.

Lucy's POV

It wasn't fair. They replaced me. With Lisanna.

But still...Lisanna was so much stronger than me, so of course she would be included.

But why do I feel a pain in my heart?

It was stabbing me.

But I had to ignore the feeling.

I needed to concentrate on THIS. This game is what's important.

Not the past.

I remembered what Dania had said to me. To forget about the past.

To move on, with a different family.

But I don't want to.

I'm supposed to be dead. I'm immortal.

I can never age.

This is confusing me.

"Hey um what happened to the previous goddess of the night?"I asked Dania.

"She was executed. The cloaked man kicked her out of our team."

"What was her name, and why?"

"Her name is Layla, and she died...on July 7, 777."

My mother was the one?!

"MY MOTHER?"

They killed her? Why? How?

"She married a human. So she was banned from the immortal world, and therefore, the man killed her."

She said it as if it was nothing.

My eyes widened at the truth. So that was how she died...

It wasn't fair.

Not fair.

Unfair.

Stupid.

Why did I come here anyways? To escape the ice?

I would rather be back there with the snow and ice, than with people who killed my own mother.

"Why did you kill her?"

Everyone just froze and looked down in shame. They should be ashamed.

"We were against it. Layla was a dear friend to us. She was like one of us..."the goddess of the skies said.

"What do you mean by that?"

I needed to know the truth no matter what risks it will bring.

"Every one of us was faced in something tragic. For me, I was chained to a wall, surrounded by fire. The man saved us, and gave us life. THIS. We were forbidden to befriend humans,"Dania said.

"We had to obey every one of his rules. If not, we die,"Dania continued.

"So he forced you guys to do that?"

"We don't even know if it is a he or she. We don't even know who the cloaked man is,"the nature goddess said.

"Sorry Lucy, but you have to get over it...eventually,"the underwater goddess told her.

I wiped a tear away.

Why?

Why was everything in her life a complete mess?

XXX

_Welcome to the Grand Magic Tournament. Today we will play a little game called Hide and go seek. _

_The rules are simple. _

_Every team will select one person out to play on the field. _

_Attack the people from other teams. _

_If you attack the wrong opponent, your team deducts a point. If you attack the actual person, then you gain a point. _

And just like that, the game started.

XXX

**Sabertooth: 10 pts**

**Goddess girls: 8 pts**

**Lamia Scale: 5 pts**

**Blue Pegasus: 4 pts **

**Mermaid Heel: 3 pts**

**Quatro Cerberus: 2 pts**

**Fairy Tail Team B: 1 pts**

**Fairy Tail Team A: 0 pts**

Then, the battles started.

"Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel vs Goddess Girls: Goddess of the Night"

Natsu vs Lucy.

It was too much for Lucy to take in.

She couldn't win.

Natsu was obviously stronger than her.

But she remembered her new celestial powers given to her by the cloaked man.

She was scared.

"Go and win this game. Make him forget about the past,"the sky goddess told her.

"But I can't."

Dania sighed. "She's not ready yet. Fine, then make him turn to you when he's feeling down. Make him trust you, but remember, do NOT fall in love."

Lucy nodded. It was easier than the other task, that was now cancelled.

"So all I need to do is to fight you, eh?"Natsu said.

She was the girl that hides pain in her eyes, he observed. The blondie.

She looks just like Lucy.

Except.

This girl has blue streaks in her hair.

"Yeah. Defeat me, and your team gets 5 points. You lose, get 0 points."

"Roar of the fire dragon!"

She took the attack.

Just like that, the fire hit her.

Everyone in the crowd gasped.

Was this girl stupid or what?

Even Natsu's eyes widened.

She just took in the attack, and yet, she was still standing with burnt marks.

Was this girl crazy?

Lucy smiled at herself on the inside.

She missed the fire, but now there was no time to admire this guy.

She needed to win this, and she already have burnt marks. She needed to defeat him.

That's all she needed to care about.

Nothing else.

"It's my turn,"she said.

Closing her eyes, she felt magic coming forth.

"Starlight Shower!"

Stars began to fall, with powerful electricity in them.

"Wing slash of the fire dragon!"

Natsu tried to burn them with fire.

But Lucy kept making more and more.

But he keeps burning them.

. . .

"TIE!"

So both teams get 3 pts each.

XXX

Natsu didn't feel like going back so soon. He needed time to think it over.

Lucy...

Where could she be?

He felt guilty that he gave up the search.

He wants to see her once more.

He walked to the forest, to a beautiful and still lake.

There was a full moon out. He glanced at the stars.

It reminded him of Lucy.

"Why are you crying?"A girl asked.

I looked, and saw that it was the same girl that fought me.

The goddess of the night.

"I'm not crying."

She sighed, and took a seat next to me.

"It's okay, you know. You can tell me anything. Perhaps I can help you in some way."

He didn't know why, but he trusted this girl. Sure they might be enemies, but she still had a kind heart, according to Natsu.

"I loved this girl, but she's gone. She...disappeared. I want to see her again once more. To make her smile. To make her laugh. Anything."

He would do anything to see Lucy once more.

But he knew it was impossible.

Lucy was gone...forever.

"It's okay. I loved this guy too, but he left me...forever. We can never see each other again."

Natsu nodded, and unconsciously scooted closer to her.

"Is that why you're so sad? You seem different from the others in your team. Your eyes seem...sad."

Who knew Natsu was like that?

The goddess bitterly smiled, and wiped a tear. "Yeah, maybe. I loved him, and I still do. If only I could reunite with him again,"she said.

"What is his name?"

"No comment."

It was silent for a while.

"Hey Natsu, who was the girl you were talking about?"

"Oh her name's Lucy. I loved her, but she disappeared from my life. She just...vanished."

The goddess looked at the sky.

So he loved her?

Why didn't she know sooner?

Then maybe she wouldn't be shedding so many tears.

Then maybe...maybe she would've just waited in the ice. Waited for him to come.

But no.

She stupidly listened to the cloaked man, and became an immortal.

Life was impossible for her.

**End of chapter. **

**Please review and tell me how you think, and I'm sorry if I included too many dialogues. I'll try to add more description next time, so it sounds better and more emotional. **

**Thank you for reading, and the next chapter will be out soon. **


	6. Ask for help

**The Midnight Dragon: ****Well let your imagination flow. And your idea of what Lucy's wearing isn't so bad either :)**

**Anyways, I've changed the points for the battle part. 10 points if you win, 5 points if it's a tie, and 0 points if you lose. **

Chapter 6: Ask for help

Impossible.

Everything was impossible in her life.

"Lucy, we need a name for the games or we'll look too suspicious,"said Dania, the sun goddess, her opposite element.

And so,

Lucy the Goddess of the Night was named _Midnight Snow. _

Dania, the Sun Goddess, was named _Sun Blossom. _

Cornelia, Goddess of Air, was named_ White Citrus. _

Hailey, Goddess of Aquatics, was named _Caribbean Escape. _

Lena, Goddess of the Dark, was named _Black Pearl. _

With that, they entered Day 1 of the Grand Magic games. Where everything starts.

After all the rules were announced, everyone got ready for the description for the first game.

"The first game will be...Atlantia. Survive in the water for as long as you can. You are permitted to use any magic."

_Carribean Escape from Goddess Girls. _

_Minerva from Sabertooth. _

_Juvia from Fairy Tail A. _

_Gray from Fairy Tail B. _

_Lyon from Lamia Scale. _

_Eve from Blue Pegasus. _

_Ariana from Mermaid Heel. _

_Semas, from Cuarto Cerberus. _

The teams were decided, and the game was about to start.

They had to attack each other, and once they fall out from the bubble of water, they lose.

The game went on and on, and Semas dropped out first.

Then, it was Gray vs. Juvia. Somehow, Juvia won, but was beaten by Ariana from Mermaid Heel.

Then, Ariana got attacked by Lyon, who soon fell out of the water 2 seconds after attacking Ariana.

Lastly, it was Minerva vs the Goddess of Aquatics.

It was a tough battle, but Caribbean Escape won in the end.

There were surprised murmers from the crowd, as the result came out.

And now, it was battle.

"First up, Cuarto Cerberus Rocker vs. Mermaid Heel Beth."

Tie. Both teams gained 5 points.

Blue Pegasus Hibiki vs Lamia Scale Jura.

Obviously, Jura wins. 10 points for Lamia Scale.

Fairy Tail Team B Mira vs. White Citrus, Goddess of Air.

Tie.

Then, last of all was Sabertooth Rufus vs. Gray from Fairy Tail A.

Rufus won the match, and Sabertooth was rewarded 10 points.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Day 2 was over, and everyone headed back to their Inn.

But not Lucy.

She walked around town, until she found this real quiet place with sparkling water.

It was still and peaceful.

She sat near it, and looked at her reflection.

Her own regretful face stared back at her.

She was a fool, to believe in the man.

Immortal life.

Would that really save her from the ice?

But wouldn't it have been better if Natsu saved her and they went back to Fairy Tail together? Like the old times?

She missed the old times, his complaining when they rode trains and she missed his warmth.

She missed everything.

Everything was gone.

Everything.

"_But you can change it," said a voice in her head. _

No she can't. She needed to get a grip and go on.

"_Who said? You can change everything. Defeat the man, and you'll be released." _

Released?

But...she didn't know who the man's name was, and she never will.

"_Yes you do Lucy. And no, it's not a man. It's Daphne. Transformation magic. You know her. The witch that placed a curse on you. Go now. Run. Hurry..." _

The voice trailed off and echoed in the air.

And there it went.

Gone.

Slowly faded from her mind.

Gone.

But hey! She knew who it was now.

So...if she defeated Daphne, then she would be granted freedom!

She searched for Natsu, and just KNEW he would help her.

"Natsu?"

He was sitting under a tree, looking back at pictures of Lucy. Was he that obsessed?

But good. That would be a good thing for what she was planning.

"Oh hi Goddess of the Night...err I mean Midnight Snow, your real name."

"Haha yeah. But um you love Lucy, don't you?"

"I-I do."

"Hmm. If you help me defeat Lady Daphne, I shall help you get Lucy back."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

She nodded. After all, she WAS Lucy Heartfilia.

"Please help defeat Daphne. I'll tell you Lucy's relationship with her."

And so, she began the story.

The story she's been told all her life.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_Once upon a time, there lived a queen and a king—Layla Heartfilia, and Jude Heartfilia. Both were extremely wealthy. _

_One day, the queen decided to have a baby. _

"_Dear, I think it's time. For us to have a child." _

"_I think you're right. If it's a girl, we name her Lucy, if it's a boy, we'll find a name somehow,"said Jude. _

_And so, exactly 9 months later, on July 1, they had a new baby girl. _

_Lucy Heartfilia. _

_The wealthy family decided to have a celebration for the baby. _

"_Who will we invite?"Asked Jude. _

"_I don't know. There are a total of 15 wealthy noble families, but we only have 14 invitations in time. We need to drop one of them." _

"_How about the Daphne. I mean, she's a witchy old hag, and has no manners,"said Jude. _

"_I don't know about that...but we have no choice,"Layla said. _

_And so, Daphne was left uninvited. _

_When the party started, everyone had lots of fun. _

_People danced, partied, and took turns holding the baby. _

"_Very adorable indeed,"one had commented. _

"_She certainly is cute,"said another. _

_But far, far away, the Witch (Daphne) , was watching with fury in her eyes. _

"_How dare they! Invite all the royals but me! Heh, whatever,"she hissed. _

_So, while everyone was having fun and all, Daphne smirked. _

_She angrily stomped in the party, with an angry and jealous expression. _

"_So you've decided not to include me huh?"She said. _

_The room grew quiet, and Layla looked at her husband. She bit her teeth. _

"_Sorry Lady Daphne, but there was just not enough invitations." _

"_Sorry dosen't help. Give me the baby!" _

"_No!"Layla shouted. _

_So Daphne walked over to Layla, who was hugging little Lucy tightly. _

"_I shall send all my blessings to the little child, oh dear Lucy Heartfilia. NOT! I curse this kid! By the time she turns 18, she shall die! I want her all dead an gone!" _

_Everyone gasped. _

"_No, you musn't! The baby is the heir to the throne!"Layla shouted. _

"_Too late. The curse is already casted!"Said the Witch, and she laughed like a maniac, and left in a cloud of dust. _

_Layla started crying. All she wanted was for the child—Lucy, to have a happy ending. A happy life, but look at the mess she'd gotten into. _

"_Don't worry, I'm sure this is all a joke,"said one. _

"_Yeah, there's no way she would do all that,"said another. _

_Layla sighed, and decided to hope for the best. _

_Maybe, maybe there was another way. _

_All she could do is hope. _

_0-0-0-0-0_

"So? Can you please help defeat Daphne for me?"She pleaded.

"Sure. But why do you want to defeat Daphne so badly?"

"I need to defeat her to free me and my friends. Thank you Natsu, for helping."

She hugged him, and for a moment both of them felt a spark.

They felt a familiar spark.

And for a brief second, Natsu was sure he smelled vanilla and strawberries – same scent as Lucy.

But he shrugged it off.

But still, he felt like there were a connection between this girl and Lucy.

But what?

**End of Chapter. **

**And for the names I gave them, guess where I got them from :P **

**They can be from anywhere except my mind. I do now own these names. **

**They come from scents, fragrances... **

**From somewhere…**

**GUESS! Leave it in your review, and remember, they come from anywhere. Any store. Any brand. ANYTHING! **


	7. True Idenity

Chapter 7: Truth Revealed

"I'm gonna defeat Daphne."

All the girls looked at Lucy as if she was crazy. Insane.

Has she lost her mind?

Daphne was crazy powerful, and 'Daphne' wasn't even that witch's real name.

Daphne was a shape-shifter, and she can turn into different types of people, and get them in trouble.

So why, was Lucy saying that?

Did she treasure freedom that badly, or was she just crazy, trying something new?

Either ways, the goddesses disapproved her idea.

"She's too powerful. You can't defeat her."

"Who said? So what if she's strong and powerful. Just because I'm weak does not mean I will not try. I will do anything. ANYTHING, just to get my old life back."

Was she serious?

Was she going to go that far to get her life back?

The old life she had at Fairy Tail? The life she used to have?

Was it worth it, doing all this?

Was it?

"I don't care what you say. I'm quitting the game. I will defeat Daphne, fair and square. I promised Natsu if I defeat Daphne, I will bring Lucy back.

I want to be Lucy of Fairy Tail, not Midnight Snow of this organization created by Daphne. I want to be able to choose my own path.

So, no matter what you do or say, I will not let you stop me from doing what I feel is right. I will do anything, just to get my old life back."

And with a huff, she slammed the door of the hotel, and left, to where Natsu was waiting.

* * *

"How long have you been waiting?"She asked.

"I just got here."

She nodded. "Good. We fight off Daphne, and win Lucy back."

He seemed hesitant, for a brief moment.

Was something troubling him?

Was something wrong?

"How do I know I can trust your words?"

She froze, and for a moment, she became as stiff as a stone.

She didn't know how to answer him.

Should she just tell him the truth? That she was Lucy?

Or should she just shrug it off, and pretend it was a joke and leave this place?

Or come up with a false answer?

She placed her hands on Natsu's shoulder.

"You've got to trust me. Please."

She looked at him, with her pleading eyes.

Somehow that reminded him of Lucy, her chocolate brown eyes.

Their eyes locked, and he could tell she was hiding something.

But she was serious.

This Goddess of the Night, Midnight Snow, was serious about something. She was serious.

Could this really bring Lucy back?

"Why should I trust you? I barely met you,"he said.

She avoided his gaze, and looked into the water.

It was so pure, so blue, so pretty.

She looked at her own reflection, and she could feel tears coming.

She went all the way here, just to defeat Daphne, and he was backing up now?

She felt tears falling, and turned around so he can't see it.

But how could she forget? He has a sensitive nose.

"H-hey, uh I didn't mean to make you cry. Uh..."

She started crying, for an unknown reason.

But why?

Why was this so important to her?

Was it because she wanted her life back oh so badly?

Or was it because she just wanted to defeat Daphne for revenge?

Or was it both?

"N-natsu, I'm sorry,"she said.

She had a cloak on her head, in case you forgot, so they can't detect who she was.

She knew it was time, time to reveal the truth.

Hesitantly, she took off her cloak, her back facing him.

He saw blonde hair, and the scent was coming stronger to him now.

The smell of strawberries and vanilla.

The scent he missed.

The scent that was covered by the magic cloak she held in her hands.

She turned around, and he gasped.

"L-lucy?"

Her eyes were full of tears.

It was a heartbreaking sight for him, as he reached out to touch her.

He needed to make sure she was real.

That she wasn't just some illusion.

"L-Luce? Y-your real?"

"Yeah. I-I'm sorry Natsu, for hiding it from you. But you know, I had to."

"What do you mean you had to?"

How could she explain everything to him?

It was hard to, and she needed to be specific.

"Let's just say...the story was real, Daphne tricked me into being a goddess, the other girls are under Daphne's curse too, and in order for me to be free, we need to defeat that witch."

It was crazy.

She was real.

In front of his eyes.

So, without thinking, he hugged her, burying her head in his chest.

He has never cried in his life, except for when Igneel was gone.

He has never felt that way towards anyone ever before, but it was weird.

It was what you would call _love. _

He didn't know why he didn't notice this, but he loved her.

More than a friend, more than anything.

He missed her.

Slowly, he could feel tears coming, as he hugged her tighter to him.

In return, she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Luce...why didn't you tell me you were alive before? I missed you, and YES I WILL DEFEAT DAPHNE FOR YOU. I will help you get revenge,"he said, pulling away.

She wiped her eyes.

But was she really aiming for revenge? Did she want to get back on Daphne?

Did she?

Or did she just want to be free, and be like how it used to be?

"Natsu, thank you...for everything. But can we really defeat her? We're just two people."

He smiled his toothy grin.

"Don't worry Luce! I've got backup!"

She looked around, and out came Gajeel and Wendy!

"We were watching the whole time. Seems like you finally got a girlfriend, Salamander,"said Gajeel.

"And Lucy-san? Let's fight off Daphne,"Wendy said.

They weren't mad?

But then again, they WERE the sort of friends you can depend on.

She was glad to have joined Fairy Tail.

She would defeat Daphne, save the girls from their fate, and everything would be fine.

Yes, she thought.

She would fix everything, and soon, the guild will know her secret.

They will know the true meaning of all this mess she's gotten herself into.

They would understand, after all, they were the kind of friends she could rely on.

They were _true friends. _

They would stick with her through thick and hard times.

They would comfort her, and make her feel better.

Yes.

Everything would work out alright at the end.

If only things were that easy.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, and sadly, the story is coming close to an end. But don't worry, this isn't the last chapter. Keep reviewing, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Thank you for all your support!**


	8. Fire of Pain

**Hi guys, thank you so much for those reviews. And oh yes, before I forget, I have created another story, which is the second version of The Cursed Child. **

**What if Lucy chose death? Though she lives in the Afterlife, and Natsu lives on earth, they keep in contact through dreams and illusions. **

**It's basically another version, if Lucy chose death, and not the frozen in ice thing. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and keep leaving reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Fire of Pain

She hated awkward moments, where you get in a fight, make up with your friend, and suddenly everything changes.

That was exactly how Lucy felt at the moment.

She hated the fact that Natsu ignored her, but she wanted them to be friends again.

She didn't want any awkward moments between the two of them.

All she wanted was for everything and everyone to be normal again—but then again, what _was_ normal?

"Lucy-san, uh do you know where Daphne lives and can you explain to us how she's like?"Wendy asked.

Lucy thought about it for a minute.

"Well she lives in some place near the woods, and all I know is that she's a shape shifter, and she can change forms,"Lucy said.

"That's all you know?"Natsu asked.

She sighed. "Well excuse me, but I only met her like two times. One time in the castle, and another time in err the ice area."

"Tch. Let's beat the crap out of that witch lady, and get over it,"Gajeel said.

But Lucy had doubt inside her.

She felt like something wrong and odd was going to happen.

She didn't feel safe at all, fighting Daphne.

But she had to do this for her friends' sake. Her so-called goddess friends.

She couldn't just give up right there on the spot...she had to do this.

They arrived at the forest, where Daphne was there, standing in the doorway, as if she was expecting them to arrive.

"So, fairies, you've come to defeat me?"She asked, leaning on the door.

"Yeah! We're going to beat you and release everyone!"Natsu shouted.

"Ha. Like you could,"Daphne replied, with a huge vicious smirk plastered on her face.

What they didn't know, was that the time Lucy was put under her spell, Lucy can be under her spell.

She was nothing—nothing but a mere puppet.

Daphne could control her anyway she wanted, and Lucy could die right away.

They didn't know that...foolish brats.

Natsu, who took action before thinking, made a huge mistake to attack her right off the bat.

See, they circled around Daphne, so that the witch couldn't escape.

Lucy was looking the other way, when Natsu used his attack.

"Roar of the fire dragon!"

Fire sprinted towards Daphne, but they were foolish...all of them.

They didn't even know what kind of magic she uses!

Daphne disappeared to somewhere else, and kicked Natsu on the back of his head.

But Lucy—she was right in back of where Daphne was, and slowly, she turned around, only to see fire coming towards her.

It touched her, burning her all over.

Her clothes were half burnt, and she screamed, a painful scream.

It was too painful for her to take, and she felt as if she was going to collapse.

Her spirits—Aquarius, couldn't get through the gate without water, so she was left there, in the burning fire.

Her friends, well her so-called friends, kept on attacking Daphne, without helping her.

Could they not hear her painful scream?

"They can't hear you,"said a voice in back of her.

She slowly turned around, and saw Daphne.

An illusion of her.

"I have total control of you—your voice, your senses...Etc. No matter how much you scream, all they hear is nothing."

"W-why are you doing this?"

Why was she doing this?

HA! It was plain and easy.

Did she not remember how much shame the Heartfilias made her feel? All those embarrassment...

"What do you think? Reflect, girl. Reflect back to when you were little. What they did to me...It wasn't fair. Don't you agree?"

Lucy bit her lip.

She had to, on one hand, agree with Daphne.

But how was this, her fault? She wasn't the one who's done this to her. In fact, she did nothing.

She was innocent.

It wasn't her fault that all this happened...

She was burning, into ashes, slowly and slowly.

"Natsu, you've got to hear me! Wendy! Gajeel! HELP!"

But they couldn't hear, for Daphne has control over her.

The fire was going into her, and she was screaming.

Screaming so hard that nobody can even hear her.

So what was the point?

She's suffered enough, and now, she must suffer even more.

It wasn't her fault, that all this has to happen.

Her thoughts wandered back to the time where she was dying, slowly and slowly.

Nobody was there to help her, except Loke. Her other spirits didn't come out, in fear of draining her magic.

But they were the only ones whom cared for her.

Nobody else.

Would it be better if she died? She could live happily ever after, and perhaps, find new love.

But if she died, then all these new friends she made wouldn't even have met her, and they would've suffered under Daphne's control.

Tomorrow, was July 7.

The day they all go out, and celebrate the Dragon King Festival.

It wasn't even considered a festival.

All they do is to attack another dragon, and use the powers inside it for Daphne.

But if Daphne died right here, then everything would be solved, right?

Tears dripped down her cheeks, as the fire grew hotter, and warmer, and more painful.

She was suffering, she couldn't even do a thing!

Her tears, mixed with anger, confusion, and sadness, touched the fire—the fire that Natsu gave.

He couldn't even hear her, so what was the point.

But she watched, as Natsu slowly felt something.

He looked confused, before turning around, and he stared at her.

"LUCY!"

He pulled her out of the fire, and she lied there, limp in his arms.

Her eyes were now closed, but a tear slipped, showing that she was alive—even though she was hurt in a way.

"Wendy, me and Gajeel will defeat that evil witch. Heal her, heal Lucy, please. I don't want her to die,"Natsu said.

Wendy nodded, as Natsu stepped out to where the witch was.

"You will pay...

You hurt Lucy...She was hurt, all because you made her silent, and we couldn't hear her cries of help.

You will regret everything you did!"Natsu shouted, and aimed straight to her.

His eyes, they held sadness, but mostly anger.

He was angered, and furious, at what she did.

"You won't make it out alive here."

But she simply smirked.

"This thing was your own fault, Salamander. You were the one who made the fire,"she said.

He couldn't give up, not now.

He couldn't lose himself, after all, Lucy's life was on the line.

He would rather die, than let Lucy die all because of him.

So what if it was all his fault?

He would find a way, to protect her, to make it up.

He loved her, and would never let her to.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE LIGHTENING DRAGON!"

"Haven't you heard that I'm the witch? I can do anything. I know every potion there is,"Daphne said, as she flicked her hair, and a beastly monster formed.

She was strong, but her emotions were weak.

It is emotions that make you stronger, not physical defense/offense power.

"Salamander, take care of that witch. I'll get rid of the hound dog,"Gajeel said.

"Don't tell me what to do!"He shouted, but listened anyways.

Natsu was on rage, as he did everything he could to get a scratch on Daphne.

He was nearly out of power, and he has not even made one single scratch.

Not one. She was fully healthy and she moved slightly, missing his attacks.

He was struggling, and he knew he couldn't do it.

He was out of power, by the time the hound dog was defeated.

Gajeel was also out of power, as he lied on the hard, concrete floor, with Wendy kneeling over to heal his wounds.

Wendy healed both of them and by the time she finished healing Natsu, she too, was out of power.

Was this hopeless?

But not really, after all, Lucy hasn't even used half of her power.

She was healed from the fire, but she wasn't too sure she could do it.

But her friends' lives were on the line.

She didn't care about the fact that they ignored her in the beginning.

She didn't care that everything was a mess.

All she had to do was defeat that witch, and then their lives would go back to normal.

She could feel power emerging from inside her, as she tried to comprehend what was going on.

She felt slightly dizzy, and tried her best to stand up without tripping over.

She felt warmth, coming from all around her.

Her friends, they tried everything they could to save her, and yet, all she did was got hit by the fire.

She was stronger than that.

She pulled out her key, and pulled Gemini out.

She was going to use that spell, no matter at what cost.

Urano Mertia, which was the only way.

The spell was powerful, more powerful than Daphne.

But she didn't know what was going to happen next.

The aftermath.

But she didn't care.

She would do it, for her friends, whether it's Fairy Tail or the so-called Goddesses.

_Measure the heavens, and open them wide..._

_Through the shining of all the stars of heaven,_

_Make thyself known unto me_

_O Tetrabiblos_

_I am one with dominion over the stars..._

_Release thy aspect, a malevolent gate_

_Oe eighty-eight signs..._

_Shine! _

_Urano Metria!_

It was indeed a very powerful spell.

Somehow, Lucy managed to release the spell, using the rest of her magic.

The fire had sucked about 75 percent of her magic altogether, and so, she used 25 percent magic to perform that spell.

Incredible.

But that's not all there is to it.

There must be a price to pay.

Wide eyes, jaws opened, that's all they all could see.

Daphne collapsed, with her eyes wide open.

Not a look of shock, but a look of murder.

She was evil, a little witch.

Everyone sat up, and looked around.

Lucy Heartfilia, was nowhere to be found.

Where could she be, they all wondered.

But she was gone, forever gone.

After that spell, she got turned into dust.

The only thing left was her ribbon for her hair.

Natsu walked over to where she disappeared, and touched the specks of gold.

Her efforts, she saved them.

She saved their lives, but she was gone.

Disappeared, into magic.

But, they were Fairy Tail.

They wouldn't give up.

She was special, and they didn't want to lose her again.

They were sure she's alive, somewhere out there.

They wouldn't give up, no matter what.

She saved their lives, but now it was time.

Time to repay her favor back, by saving her from the dangers.

But...where were she?

* * *

**Elsewhere**

A blonde girl, with chocolate brown eyes, her eyes fluttered open, and looked around.

She was in another land, somewhere else.

Where was she?

A figure walked by, looking at her curiously.

"You're not from around here, are you?"He asked.

The girl shook her head.

"Where are you from?"

"Fairy Tail."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "That mage guild?"

She nodded.

"Follow me."

She followed him, through the empty streets, but when she got there, she was surprised.

It was not the guild she saw; instead, it was something else.

Something completely different.

Mavis was the Master.

So that means...

She got teleported into the past?

* * *

**OMG! I HATE the new anime episode that came out today. Natsu was supposed to ask Lucy, not LISANNA! UGH, I am soo pissed right now! I only watched halfway, before I got really angry and stuff. **

**HOPE NALU REALLY DOES HAPPEN SOON IN FAIRY TAIL!**


	9. Wisps

Chapter 9:Wisps 

She disappeared into thin air...just like that, Daphne is done but Lucy is also gone.

I guess when you take someone else's life, your life gets taken away too.

There really isn't much say in this, but just that the girl he waited so long for, is gone, once again.

He lost her once, and he hated losing her again.

Why did fate have to play around with him so much?

It just isn't fair, and he wanted it all to end right now.

Why can't everything in this life be happy and sweet?

Why can't things go the way you've always wanted it to be?

But no, fate loves to play around with people.

Fate loved to mess around with people's relationships.

It just isn't fair...

* * *

**Elsewhere **

She walked around, hoping, hoping that everything was going to be alright.

All she wanted was for things to go back to normal, but apparently, things wouldn't allow her to.

She was alone once again, like how it had been when she was frozen in ice.

Nobody was with her.

She knew she couldn't do much here, since changing the past will mean changing the future.

She walked inside the guild, and decided to disguise herself.

But apparently, it just wasn't possible.

"Ah, so you're Lucy Heartfilia? I've been expecting you,"said the first master, Mavis.

But how did Mavis know that she was going to come?

"How did you know I was coming?"Lucy asked, but Mavis shushed her.

Members stared at her, as Mavis took her upstairs to her office, her little room.

Creamy wallpaper, and wooden tiles with splashes of gold.

"You're wondering how come I know all this, right?"

She nodded, yes, that was true.

"This isn't the past like you think it is. Look at their faces...Max, Warren, and look at that kid. Pink hair, emerald eyes, who do they resemble?"

She looked at them from upstairs, and saw a blue cat with wings.

It looked so familiar, it looked like the picture that she saw from Mira-Jane a long time ago.

There was even a white-haired girl, and that, she noted, was Lisanna.

Everyone seems so young.

"Wait, so where am I? I'm pretty sure Makarov was still the master that time,"she said.

"Like I said, this isn't the past. It's your hallucination. Well, not really. A vision maybe? Something like that. Let's just say, you're trapped in an abyss, and I came to help you."

Lucy looked around the room, and nodded.

If Mavis the First Master was going to help her, she should at least be thankful.

Right?

"How?"She asked, confused.

"What do you mean how? I sensed your danger, and nobody but you can see me,"she said.

"Oh...No wonder they were looking at me in a strange way..."

The once happy and cheerful face Mavis held quickly turned into a frown, once she looked at her watch.

"This is bad. You have exactly 5 hours before magic makes you stay here forever,"she said.

Lucy was confused once again, but she _did_ understand one thing.

If she don't get out of here within 5 hours, she was going to be trapped.

Her life was saved once, and she didn't want to lose her life anymore.

Without hesitating, she asked, "So what can I do?"

Mavis looked at her straight in the eyes. "Research. Find a way to get out."

* * *

An hour has passed, and still, nothing was really working.

Lucy walked around town, and apparently, nothing was right.

"How about we go to Heartfilia mansion, and find something there?"Lucy suggested, walking ahead.

And so, they took the train once again.

Now, another hour has passed, so they only have 3 hours before Lucy becomes a goner.

They kept walking, coming in from the back door.

Lucy saw her younger self, reading a book under the sunny sky. The beautiful weather.

She smiled, as she remembered her childhood times.

Then there was her father, cold and heartless as he sat behind his desk, as a businessman.

He seemed to be busy doing some paperwork.

The coast was clear, since the maids have all gone to do something, most likely an errand.

They snuck in through the doors from the back, and went to Lucy's room.

She saw something, shining.

It was floating.

Silver and gold. What could it be?

"What is this? It's stunning,"she said, looking at the 'items' floating in mid-air.

Mavis looked to where Lucy was pointing.

She gasped.

This was fabulous.

Really good.

"A wisp. Legend says that if you follow the wisps, your dreams come true."

Lucy stared at the dazzling and beautiful wisps of silver and gold plastered together. Platinum.

"So what do I do with them?"

Mavis smiled, and gave her a magic lacrima.

"Use this to capture it. Take it. It will help,"she said, handing her the lacrima.

"Really? Thanks,"Lucy said.

She took the lacrima, and reached towards the wisps.

But it was floating away from her.

Desperate, she tried to chase after them, but it just didn't work.

They were heading out of her window, and she didn't want them to get lost.

Without thinking, she reached her arms towards the window, and found herself falling.

"Oh my gosh!"

But thankfully, Mavis was there, to help.

She grabbed Lucy's legs.

"Hurry, before they disappear, because I have a feeling it might help you,"Mavis said.

Lucy nodded, and reached towards the lacrima once again.

But too bad for her, she missed.

They slipped, and fell.

The two were falling and falling, screaming while covering their eyes.

When they heard nothing, Lucy opened one eye, and realized that Mavis has disappeared.

Well duh, she was a spirit.

She found herself in a maze of purple and red, and she found herself falling, faster and faster, like the fierce wind on a winter day.

She was falling faster now, and she felt herself get dizzy and sleepy.

The last thing she remembered was seeing a flash of different colors, before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw herself in Magnolia once again, but this time, it looked...more ancient.

The buildings looked different, and there were news buzzing everywhere.

"Did you hear? Everyone well, every royalty was invited, all except for that witch."

"What witch?"

"What? Didn't you know? Daphne's some witchy person."

"Wow, really? Hahahaha, that loser,"the girls snickered, and left.

Lucy watched them, astonished.

So if Daphne was here, then that means this was the time she was born.

Wow.

But she didn't know what to make of this, since she was alone, and this time, Mavis was nowhere to be found.

But then she remembered something.

Mavis would always watch over her, to make sure she didn't do something stupid, and she would help her go back to her time period.

She remembered the wisps she found, and then something clicked in her head.

If she could find all the wisps, no matter how many, then there could be a chance she could get back in time.

She looked at the clock.

2 hours till' midnight.

2 hours until she gets trapped, unless she finds all the wisps.

Seems like an easy task, but it's not.

After all, who knows how many there are, and it took her more than an hour to find one little wisp.

She had to take caution, from now on.

That is, if she wants to get back home.

* * *

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Also, if you can, take a look at my profile, and it shows summaries and titles of the next NaLu story I'm writing. **

**If you don't mind, please vote in my poll. Thanks. **

**Sorry if this chapter was short. Hope you guys review! I'll update as soon as possible! **


	10. 2 Hours

Chapter 10: 2 Hours 

2 hours till' midnight.

2 hours until she gets trapped, unless she finds all the wisps.

Seems like an easy task, but it's not.

After all, who knows how many there are, and it took her more than an hour to find one little wisp.

She had to take caution, from now on.

That is, if she wants to get back home.

* * *

Lucy walked along the silent streets of Magnolia. It was now deserted, with not a person in sight.

The skies were getting dark, and she knew, that dark skies mean danger.

It was getting late, and she hardly found any wisps, except for the platinum colored wisp, trapped in that crystal-like lacrima.

Then, she remembered something very important.

Her spirits...she may be in the past, but that doesn't mean she's young again.

She was still the same old Lucy, with her spirits next to her to protect her from any harm.

She took out a key, before deciding not to.

After all, what will she tell them? How can they help?

I mean, Grandpa Crux can kind of guide her and stuff, but other than that, her spirits won't be much help.

She then felt a shiver, as the cold air went by.

A shiver...icy...snowy...That rang like a bell in her head.

She thought about the times she was frozen in ice. Stuck, with no hope and no place left to go.

Nobody was with her, except for the bare trees that provided her company, and the never ending snow and ice.

But how was she going to get there in time?

She couldn't ask for help, for it will change history. It will change the past, and she does not want that.

She can't go inside a store and buy some spirit that can teleport, for what if that clerk remembers her in the future?

Even one little change in history will affect the future, or so Lucy thinks.

She summoned Vigro, and asked if there was a way to take her to that forbidden forest.

"Please, Virgo? I really need it!"

"Yes, Princess," Virgo said, before running as fast as she can.

It took an hour until they got there, at the forbidden forest.

She hardly had any time left, and who knows how many of those wisps there was going to be?

Virgo ran, as fast as she can, and even leaped over trucks and cars in order to get to the forbidden forest.

An hour has passed, and now here Lucy was, wandering around in this place full of thick trees.

She walked, her boots crunching in the snow.

She shivered, as a gust of wind suddenly came by, before it disappeared off somewhere again.

She kept walking, as the silent trees shook themselves, as the chilly winds came by.

But then, she heard something.

Footsteps.

Now, this made her more curious. I mean, what kind of fool would travel here to do something?

Haven't they heard this was a forbidden forest?

But the person was unexpected, as Lucy did not realize this.

A girl/woman came out of the blue, with her long blonde hair, and her dress in a stripped pattern.

"Looks like you found the next wisp,"she said, smiling at Lucy in a motherly way.

Mavis.

What was she doing here? Hasn't she disappeared off somewhere?

"How are you here, Mavis?"

She smiled at Lucy, and did not answer her question.

Instead, she used her magic and took the lacrima from Lucy, and captured the white and blue mist of a wisp, and put it inside the lacrima.

Mavis sat on the cold, snowy floor that covered the forest like a blanket. She leaned back on the tree.

"Sit over there,"she said to Lucy, as Lucy sat in the spot across from her.

Lucy did not hesitate to obey her orders, for she knew that, that was the only way she can get out of here.

Mavis was her only hope.

"Each wisp has its own special meaning,"Mavis started, as she proceeded to tell Lucy the story.

"You mean like Pandora's box?"

Mavis nodded, before continuing.

"The gold and silver wisp was found at your old house, right?"

Lucy didn't say a word, but nodded.

"When you were little, you were alone and independent. You managed to survive through all that loneness, and you managed to find that money can't buy happiness, right?"

"So money can't buy happiness...That's it?"

Mavis nodded, and Lucy found it somehow disbelieving.

She gone all through that trouble only to find this?

"But still, that's because you managed to learn that lesson when you were young. You had no friends, no love, but you had plenty of money. Were you happy then? Did you like the way things were back then?"

She shook her head.

"Exactly my point. Now, on to this one."

Mavis showed the lacrima, with the blue and white wisps floating around.

There was a blue dot in the middle of all the white.

It looked alone...lonely and sad.

Blue...the color of sadness and depression.

Lucy looked closely, when she figured out the meaning.

"Loneliness...Right?"

"Not quite."

Lucy looked at Mavis in a confused way, before Mavis finally spoke up once again.

"This blue dot is an oddball, just like how you used to be like when they all left you..."

Oddball...the one nobody talks to...

"So that means these are all depending on my life story?"

Mavis nodded.

"Go Lucy! I added an extra time to you. Instead of the one hour you're supposed to have, I grant you two hours to find them all. Bring them to me,"she said.

Lucy nodded in determination, before taking the lacrima that Mavis gave her earlier.

She was determined to find them all, in within' two hours.

* * *

Natsu clutched Lucy's ribbon in his hands.

3 hours has passed since Lucy's disappearance. But Levy nor the other guild members, could not find a thing about this.

He was currently at home, alone with nobody here with him.

And his meaning of home, was Lucy's apartment.

That place he loved so much—yet, it was completely empty with not a human in sight.

Oh, how he wished for Lucy to come home and slap him or shove him out. How he missed her laughs, ringing like a bell.

He missed her, and this wasn't the first time he lost her.

He held on to the blue ribbon in his hands, before he saw some spark flying around.

Could it be hope? Hope flying around in the air...?

Could it mean that Lucy was still alive, trying to get back to him?

What did all of this mean...he did not know.

If only they could rewind back time, and he could protect Lucy better.

Now things were empty, and he feels a hole inside his heart.

That hole, only one person can replace this. Lucy Heartfilia.

But she was nowhere to be found, for she has completely disappeared to nowhere. She was gone, and who knows where she went off to.

"Lucy..."

Even saying her name brought back painful memories, as he tried to get her off his mind.

But this wasn't possible, for his heart was stolen by the girl that had just disappeared.

He heard a knock.

He didn't recognize this scent, but it seemed familiar enough, so he opened the door.

Standing right in front of him, was Mavis Vermillion.

* * *

"M-mavis? What are you doing here?"Natsu asked, confused.

"Natsu, I need your help. Not me, but Lucy does."

His eyes widened, as he understood what she meant.

Lucy was alive...alive and well! He would do anything, to see her again.

"Alright, where is she?"

Mavis smiled a sad smile. "You sure, Natsu?"

But instead of refusing, he nodded. He was determined to save Lucy, from whatever her fate was.

"Yes. I need to find her."

Mavis closed her eyes, as she concentrated on some powerful magic spell.

He could sense a huge amount of power coming from her, as a blue portal opened up.

"Hop in, Natsu. And...look for Lucy. You only have 2 hours before you're trapped forever."

Natsu, determined to save his treasure, hopped in.

And soon, he was engulfed in an illusion of colors, as he traveled back in time.

* * *

**End of chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, and I loved reading each one of them. Keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as possible. Sorry for the long update by the way!**


	11. Mission Failed

**I'm so sorry for not updating for SUCH a long time. Anyways, the story's going to end soon, and well, enjoy! **

**Oh, and thanks for all the lovely reviews! They were AWESOME!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Mission Failed

Her head was getting heavier every second, every minute. It was 11o'clock, and she was completely alone in this place.

Pandora's box...her mission...what exactly is going on here?

She had no place to stay in case something happens.

She was stuck. Alone. Alone in this forbidden forest.

But she couldn't give up, unless that meant to stay in the past forever. Lucy didn't want that.

A tree moved.

Her head whipped towards that direction immediately.

"Who's there?"

But then, she relaxed once more, knowing that this was a forbidden forest. Nobody was there except for the wind that goes wild every seven seconds.

Then, she felt something. A stinging sensation. Her hands were now sore and numb. Was she getting a frostbite?

"This is not good..."Lucy muttered under her breath.

She was cold...She was literally freezing, and yet, she was all alone in this forbidden forest.

She began to jog.

It was the only way to warm up.

She jogged through the thick sycamore trees, and yet, she couldn't find an exit. This place was completely deserted and empty. It was so silent as if it was a graveyard.

Her foot slipped.

She tumbled down the road, screaming for help, and lastly, Lucy ended up crashing onto the thin tree.

But that wasn't it. She saw something, something white-ish gray-ish.

A wisp?

She looked closer. No, that wasn't it.

She shivered, as a gust of wind passed by. She felt fear. She was scared.

Because the white/gray object...was a skull. A human skull that looked ancient.

Then, a tear slipped, sliding down her cheeks.

Was she going to die here?

* * *

Natsu kicked the pebble from his path. He came here to save Lucy, not watch some circus parade.

Okay, it wasn't some parade, it was actually a show. With people watching in line. In one spot. Nothing more, nothing less.

But the security guards refused to let him get through until the show is over.

They called it 'disturbing the others whom are all watching the show.'

Seriously, what was so interesting about someone jumping through a ring of fire? He could just eat that fire right now.

Not to mention...he _was_ hungry.

But no. He shook the thought of food off his mind, for he had a mission to accomplish. He needed to save Lucy, and then everything will be alright. Perfect.

If only.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock..._

5 minutes passed and he was B-O-R-E-D.

Natsu without thinking, ran over to the security guards and knocked them out.

Then, even more came, and now the attention was now on him, and not the circus show.

Police sirens can be heard from the distance, as Natsu kept knocking out all the staff members.

He ran.

He ran as fast as he could, and let his feet carry him wherever he liked.

He remembered the story Polyusica had told him, or rather, told Wendy who told him. The forbidden forest. Maybe Lucy was there?

He ran as fast as he could, and soon, the security guards and police officers were out of earshot.

Then, sprinting, he used his fire and raced himself to the Forbidden Forest, not knowing what it will bring.

* * *

Lucy got up, determined. Weeping around isn't going to help, so what's the point? Why cry if she wants to survive?

This was like a little survival game, but how in the world can she get out? She's stuck in this stupid forest, with no food or water, unless you count snow that can melt into water. Maybe.

Once again, something moved.

And like before, she suspected it was the wind. And it was usually correct.

Except...not now.

She walked faster.

"Hey! Wait! You smell familiar!"

That voice...that sound...so familiar, and yet, so sad.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. She saw nothing but a pink blur in the distance.

A pink blur...

She reached out her hand. "Do I know you...?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Natsu..."

"Luce!"

They hugged each other, before breaking apart.

"What are you doing here?"Lucy demanded.

"I came to save you of course!"

But she only smiled a bitter smile. "We don't have much time left."

But Natsu disagreed.

She was wrong.

"No, Luce, look. We just jump through this pond and then we go back, duh!"He said, pointing to a pond filled with sparkling crystal clear water.

It was shiny and sparkly. Glittery.

It was an amazing sight, as Lucy reached out her hand.

"How do you know all this?"

He scratched the back of his head.

"Easy...Igneel told me about the Enchanted Waters one time, and well, he told me that if you jump into a sparkling clear water and make a wish, it comes true!"He said, excitedly.

"Jump, Natsu, jump. Go and make a wish,"Lucy snickered, with a smirk on her face.

Ha! As if that'll work, she thought to herself.

But she was proved wrong.

Natsu jumped through the water, closed his eyes, and simply made a small wish. To go back in time.

He fell, he sank.

The water now disappeared once more, and everything was gone.

"So I'm trapped here?"She whispered to herself.

The water soon closed up and vanished, as if it had never been there in the first place.

Now she was alone. Trapped.

And it was not before long, when she saw colors flash in her eyes.

Black. Red. Purple.

Colors of evil flashed upon her, as she collapsed, in the soft, white, snow.

* * *

BOOM!

All the members of Fairy Tail looked up, and saw that Natsu has crashed through the ceiling of the guild.

He was alone.

Where was Lucy?

"OW..."He whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"Natsu! Where's going on?"Erza demanded.

Natsu looked around.

Where _was_ Lucy? Did she come with him? Was she safe?

"I don't know."

And so, he realized one thing. He failed. He failed the mission.

His mission.

He was supposed to bring her back, but she was gone.

His one chance to save her was now gone...forever gone.

* * *

She woke up, in a dark room.

No, it wasn't just a room. It was pitch black.

She could see nothing...everything was gone.

But she DID see one thing. One person. And that person looked as wicked as ever.

Daphne.

"Where am I?"She asked with no signs of nervousness in her voice.

But inside she was scared. Afraid.

She was afraid of what was going to happen to her soon.

But the witch only raised her hands, before Lucy collapsed once again.

"_You will be teleported to the future, but your memories will be gone. Let's see how you feel now, girlie. You may have escaped death, but can your friends let alone your love live with this? I am simply a mere spirit, traveling to where you are now. I came here for revenge, girl...All this humiliation you've put me through. I need...REVENGE!"_

And so, everything disappeared.

Daphne was gone into her own world, while Lucy teleported back to her time.

But she wasn't the same girl we used to know.

She was now a girl who has no memories of her past.

Done. It was over.

Natsu has failed his mission. Daphne has become a ghost and went into the past, to where Lucy was.

Lucy was now under a spell.

A spell that was hard to break.


	12. Small World, Cruel World

**Okay guys...I'M BACK!**

**See...I lost interest in fanfiction for a while...then I felt bad, because I have all these unfinished stories. And at the same time, I kinda lost interest in Fairy Tail a little bit...but as times went on, I watched the episodes again, and well, HERE I AM! I love NaLu and all that, but I guess I just felt lazy. **

**Let's see...how many months since I last updated? 2 months maybe? Don't worry guys...I'm back and alive! **

**Sorry to keep you all waiting!**

Chapter 12: Small World, Cruel World  


_Hey Luce..._

_I still remember your name. _

_Your favorite color. _

_Your favorite food. _

_I still remember your scent. _

_It's been a year..._

_A year since you died..._

_I miss you. _

_I never got a chance to say this, but..._

_I love you._

Natsu slammed the doors of the guild open, as he sat down on the bar stool.

"Why are you so grumpy?"Mira asked.

"Lucy's gone."

"Yeah...But we have to get over it, don't we? I mean, you got over Lisanna's death...but, I guess this is different..."Mira said softly, as a image of Lucy popped into her head.

A year ago, everyone had hope.

They all were hopeful, thinking that Lucy was alive and well. But everything changed.

Natsu failed the mission.

He couldn't save her.

And just like that, everything was over.

Mavis came into the guild, saying that Lucy is gone. She didn't specify what does she mean by 'gone,' but everyone knew.

The truth hurts, they all say.

Lucy was dead. No questions asked.

She was dead and Natsu is devastated. End of story.

* * *

_A year ago..._

_Her eyes fluttered open, as she stared all around her. She was cold. Freezing. _

_She looked all around her. _

_She saw blue. Pure blue water surrounded her. Crystal clear. _

_She stretched an arm, and saw that her arm had weird symbols on it. It flashed with gold. _

_She stretched it towards the moon, and saw it glisten in the lonely night. _

_Slowly, she got up, and walked around. It was all blue. A pretty shade of blue. Moonlight shone through, and covered the city with blue light. It was pretty, yes, but she was confused. _

_Who was she?_

_Where was she?_

_Why was she here?_

_She walked around, in that white dress of hers. Simple and plain. _

_She was still cold. _

_She shivered, as she cuddled herself with her arms. _

_The city was silent, and no sound could be heard. _

_Then, out of nowhere, a person came to view. _

_"My dear child, what are you doing out here in the dark all alone? Do you have parents?"_

_She didn't know how to reply, because she lost her memories. _

_She was now a girl without a past. A girl with no hopes. A girl who knows nothing. Not even her name. _

_She was a confused girl who didn't know who she was. _

_"I don't know,"she replied, with the blank stare in her eyes. _

_Her eyes were brown, but it was blank. _

_She didn't know anything. Emotionless, but she could still feel and touch. _

_"Well if you have nowhere else to go, then you can always stay with me. My name...is Daphene."_

_She had no choice but to accept. _

_She had nobody else to turn to, except for this stranger who is offering her a great deal of kindness. _

_"Thank you ma'am."_

_She meant it. _

_She didn't know what would become of her, but at that moment, she meant it. She meant the appreciation, because this stranger was the only thing left. _

_"Your welcome. What's your name?"_

_Again, she didn't know. She had no answers, but a million questions that are unanswered. _

_"I don't know,"she replied, once more. _

_"Let's name you Starla."_

_Starla...not a bad name. _

_She agreed. _

_After all, there was nothing else left in her life. No friends, no family, no past, no childhood and...just emptiness. _

_So she agreed to stay with Daphne...she agreed to be called Starla...without knowing the consequences afterwards._

* * *

"Natsu, I can't believe this. Look,"Erza said, pointing to the job request.

He went over, at the same time as Gray.

"Daphne is back. Somehow. I really don't know how, but we should do something. Her partner-in-crime or her apprentice. Natsu...this is not good,"Erza said, looking at them two.

Gray had his hands in his pockets. "I have a feeling it involves Lucy."

Natsu shot an angry look at him. "Don't get her involved. But then again, I WOULD like to get revenge. I hate that woman. Hate her guts. I need to get revenge,"he said, fire surrounded him.

Fire of anger...

"Then what are we waiting for? We're leaving. NOW,"Erza said, and dragged the boys.

There was no time to lose.

* * *

_Present day  
_

_She woke up, startled. _

_The same boy appeared in her dreams again. The one with pink hair and dark eyes. With the fire around him. They were somewhere...in a fight. He was helping her...yet harming her at the same time. _

_How is that possible?_

_She saw him in her dreams all the time. For an unknown reason. _

_Then there are those others...one of them has red hair and the other has dark blue-black hair. And a flying cat. _

_But their faces and their features were blurry, but she had a feeling she knew who they were. _

_Could they be the ones who would help her memories return?_

She walked to the living room, which was small and dark.

Ever since that day...the day that she woke up in a pond of frozen water in a frozen territory...what was it again? Called...something about a forbidden forest she remembered...

But anyways, ever since that day, Daphne took care of her, and now she needs to be loyal to Daphne.

Fair and Square.

* * *

"Girl, get your magic ready. I smell enemies."

It's been a year since she woke up from the pond...the "Enchanted Pond," Daphne called it, but she refused to believe her.

Ever since that day, she has learned magic.

Mythical magic. She had the powers to summon mythical creatures, and/or use the powers.

She was beyond amazing, and she knew it.

But there was something bugging her.

Her dreams.

It started a long time ago, but now all of them are coming back to her once more.

Especially that pink haired boy with the dark eyes. Everything else was blurry and faded.

Why? Why were her dreams coming back to her now?

And why did they seem so...real? So alive?

Maybe those guys could be the ones she's looking for. The ones who could help her memories return.

It COULD be possible.

But there was no time to think happy thoughts like that.

An enemy was near.

And under the rules of Daphne, if someone is considered an enemy, kill them.

Shatter their bones and keep the skull in Daphe's collection of human heads. Human heads of humans she called 'enemy' and destroyed.

And only, the invincible and incredible ones get away alive.

An enemy was near.

More heads would be added to the collection of skulls.

Shatter everything till' they're dead. Go all out. Let the 'enemies' die painfully.

Small world, cruel world.

But this girl was loyal to Daphne.

Why wouldn't she be?

Daphne took her in when nobody else would. She HAD to be loyal.

Because if she wasn't, then she would be considered an 'enemy.'

An 'enemy' equals another dead human.

The rules were rules.

She was loyal to Daphne...she HAD to be. No questions asked.

It's a small, but cruel world.


	13. Run for your love

Chapter 13: Run for your love  


She woke up from her dream that included the pink-haired guy again, and his companions...a redheaded girl, a blue cat, and a raven-haired man.

"Lu-Starla...you're awake?"Daphne asked.

"Yes, Daphne. Hey um...is my name really Starla?"

"Of course it is, why do you ask?"Daphne lied.

"Well... in my dream, people called me Lucy."

"Oh, silly child. You're hallucinating. That's terrible. Here, there's a group of pathetic wizards from Fairy Tail going to stop a group of thieves from getting a treasure. I need you to stop them."

"What kind of treasure?"

"A box filled with eternal magic. Now...Starla...I need you to dress all in black and in disguise. While they are battling the thieves, I need you to snatch the box that contains the rainbow flower that will give you eternal magic. Try not to get defeated."

She nodded, as she went to get dressed.

"Remember...with the magic I taught you...feel free to destroy the pathetic wizards. After all...nobody is innocent. Everybody is guilty, so feel free to take them out..."

"Yes Daphne...I will."

But there's a feeling in her stomach that she won't be able to do the task being given.

And she left...

* * *

"Natsu! Stop this. You've been acting too wildly these days. You know what, let's go on a job,"Erza said, crossing her arms.

"Fine."

"Let's go on this job,"Gray said, holding the paper in his hands.

_Reward: $300,000 _

_Help protect the rainbow flower that holds eternal magic. _

_There is a group of thieves searching for the magic. _

_If the rainbow flower is stolen, then me and my villagers will die. _

_The flower holds our village together. Please help. _

_Thank you!_

_ -Mayor of the village of Sephira _

"That sounds easy enough. Let's go,"Gray said, and everyone left, to pack their things.

What they didn't know was...they might run into an old friend who was thought to be dead...

* * *

Lucy/Starla sat down on the roof of the cave.

She was dressed all in black, with a hood on her head, so nobody will recognize her.

She looked at the scenery around her.

There was a small but tall cave (which she was sitting on top of) that holds the treasure inside, once you figure out how to untangle the vines, which she'll leave the work to the thieves.

Around it, everything was full of sand and a few weeds stood out here and there.

Where she was sitting, she can see everything she needed to see.

The thieves were there, cutting the vines slowly, thinking that they were alone. The five of them.

And soon, the wizards will come, and they will battle.

After the battle, the wizards will bring the thieves back to the village, and when they are out of sight, Lucy/Starla will go ahead and cut the vines, and obtain the treasure.

Then give it to Daphne.

Easy and simple.

She watched as the thieves used their daggers to cut the vines slowly, thinking that everything was gonna be alright.

And...the wizards come.

"You. Thieves. What do you think you're doing?"The redhead says.

Redhead...pink head...raven head...

Why do they look so familiar...?

Are these the wizards she has been dreaming of all along? Were these the people she wanted to meet so badly...?

After all...they DO look familiar...

Very familiar...

* * *

"Who do you think you are, Titania? The queen of the fairies? Ha! Pathetic. You're nothing but a wannabe,"thief #3 said.

"I know, right, buddy? HEHEHEHE, look at them. And you...pink hair? HAHAHA,"thief #2 laughed.

"IT'S LIGHT RED, NOT PINK!"Natsu shouted angrily.

"AYE!"

"It doesn't matter. All we need to do is to defeat them and restore the vines and the gate of the cave that they ruined,"Erza said calmly.

"So you guys are wizards too?"The leader of the gang said.

"What does it matter to you?"Gray said, readying his icy hands for magic.

And so, the fighting began.

However, on the other hand, Natsu was sweating cold sweat.

He didn't know why he was feeling this way, but he had a feeling something was going to happen.

"Guys...Natsu's growing weaker and weaker when he didn't even do anything,"Happy said.

"Happy, let Natsu rest on a rock or something. It must be his motion sickness,"Erza said, while battling three thieves at once.

"Aye sir...I mean ma'am."

* * *

Lucy/Starla watched from afar.

"Ice make: lance!"

"Pfft. Tornado finger!"

"Dance, my blades!"

Then she looked at the pink-head. Natsu.

For some reason, that name sounded so familiar to her. In a way she didn't know why.

He was feeling weak and for an unknown reason, she wanted to go there and comfort him. Yet, she also had a desire to kill him.

Kill or comfort? Mixed emotions.

Lucy/Starla got up, and her body moved on it's own.

She leaped down from the cave, and took out her keys.

There were the zodiac keys that she was too scared to summon. She never used them, just kept them there.

Then there were the mythical creatures collection...green keys.

And she also had demon keys made by Daphne...black keys. Strongest ones.

But now...she had a feeling that she can summon one of them. She took out the 'Leo' sign.

"Gate of the lion, I open thee. Leo!"

She watched as golden light shone, and the 'lion' came.

"L-Lucy?"

"No...I'm Starla...your master. And I'm sorry but we haven't made a contract yet."

"Call me Loke. But wait...what do you mean we haven't made a contract. Lucy...you're alive?"

"I'm Starla! Not Lucy! Daphne told me that Lucy is not my name no matter what they say."

"No you're Lucy not Starla. And we're friends, remember? You're Lucy and you saved me from dying. I am still grateful for that."

Now that you mention it...she DID have a dream like that. But dreams are just dreams.

"No...I don't remember. I'm loyal to Daphne and that's all that matters. I never saved anyone from anything. I do the opposite. I destroy them like Daphne taught me to."

"The old Lucy wasn't like that."

"Well too bad. I'm your master. STARLA. Not LUCY. I don't even know who Lucy is,"she said, angrily.

"You lost your memories that's why."

Her lips formed a thin line. Lost memories...

"Really...?"

Loke nodded. "Yes. Or else how did this happen? Your name used to be Lucy before you changed it. You were once in a guild named Fairy Tail."

"YOU MEAN THEM?!"Lucy/Starla shouted, pointing to the wizards that were still fighting against the thieves.

Loke's eyes widened. "This is bad. If they find you here, then...I don't know? You're supposed to be on their side, but now you're with Daphne. I don't know if she changed or not, but..."

"But what?"She asked, curious.

"I don't think they should know you're alive. They all think you died. How would they feel after knowing that you're on the enemy's side?"

"Daphne's enemies with them?"

"Yes."

"Then how come they're not dead. She told me that every enemy she went against died."

"They did. Except...Fairy Tail."

She thought about this for a moment.

Then that makes a change of plans. If she eliminate Fairy Tail...then Daphne would be proud of her, right?

"So why are you here anyways?"Loke asked.

"I'm here on a job. Daphne said to get the flower and leave. Or...I can eliminate them and THEN leave."

"Don't."

She looked at him. "Why not?"

"That flower will cost you many lives. And...don't kill them. They were your friends, remember?"

"So? Daphne said that everybody is guilty. Nobody deserves to live."

"But they've put the guilt behind them. Except...a few,"Loke said, looking at Natsu from above.

Lucy looked down. Most of the thieves were taken out. Just the leader was left, and he was strong with a capital S.

"So?"

"Then how would you feel if you died right now...?"

"That...would be sad. Yeah, I guess I can see your perspective, but...I can't betray Daphne. Those whom betray her will die. Like her collection of skulls."

Loke shrugged. "The old Lucy I knew wasn't like this. She would risk her life to save and help others. She was kind and people loved her. But...Daphne has sure changed her..."

"NO. I'm STARLA not LUCY. Who cares about who I used to be? I put that behind me already."

"But deep down, you still are the same little girl I used to know. Lucy Heartfilia,"Loke said, and sat down on beside her.

It was silent for a moment as the two sat next to each other, their feet dangling down from the rooftop of the cave.

"You know what...I think you're right. I'll just...I'll defeat the thieves and leave immediately. But what about my stuff in Daphne's home?"

"No worries. I'll get your other zodiac spirits to get your belongings. Now let's go. Defeat the spirits, and run away from Daphne. Perhaps you might want to start your new life in Fairy Tail?"

"NO. I mean...no thanks. I'd rather travel the world,"Lucy/Starla said.

"And your name is Lucy not Starla."

"I'll think about it."

Loke smiled. "Now let's go."

* * *

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I-I'm running out of air,"Gray said, out of breath. He collapsed to the floor.

Erza too, was defeated. She had no more magic left, from defeating the other thieves.

Only Natsu was standing, because he had a few minute rest from his motion sickness. But he looked like he couldn't do this any further.

"If only Lucy was here...she would've made a plan or something and we could've finished this job faster..."Natsu said.

"AYE! Should I get help?"Happy asked.

Just when he said that, Lucy took out her whip and wrapped it around the leader of the gang.

Everyone looked at her. And the spirit beside her.

"LOKE?!"

Erza and Gray were shocked, but Natsu...

Natsu looked at the whip carefully, and noticed an initial on it.

L.H.

With the heart.

One person came to mind. Lucy.

"LUCY!"He shouted cheerfully, and Happy flied him to her.

Lucy's mouth remained shut, as she grew her celestial wings and flew down, avoiding Natsu.

Loke defeated the thief, after all, the leader had little magic left as well, considering all the battles going on.

"WAIT LUCY WAIT! LOKE! COME BACK HERE!"Natsu shouted, following them.

But they ignored him.

Lucy took off in a sprint, with Loke beside her. Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy ran after them.

"I have no magic left,"Gray said, defeated.

"We'll camp out her tonight. Tomorrow, our magic should be back, and you will use your ice magic to repair the vines that was once here. And hopefully that figure in black IS Lucy, and hopefully Natsu will have information tomorrow,"Erza said.

"Yeah."


End file.
